


Filling in the Cracks

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and lance loves him so much, and obvi keith is a worried boyf, as soon as keith sees him he launches himself at lance, he does that thing where he touches every inch of lance's face to make sure hes okay, lance breaks his helmet and loses contact with the team, theyre okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance's helmet gets damaged on a mission, cutting off his link with the team. When he gets to the rendezvous point, Keith is relieved to see him.





	Filling in the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> So, to be quite real guys, I could have made this so much angstier. But, I was in a pretty good mood [ _just found out I got accepted into a zine_ ] and this is the result!
> 
> I'm still working on small drabbles based on stuff I see around Tumblr and whatnot, and I did this piece based off of [@soupires]() [post](https://soupires.tumblr.com/post/180291164137/dont-repost-reblog-ok) with a post battle Klance kiss and then before I knew it I was writing a thing.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

# Filling in the Cracks

 

The spill had hardly even hurt. Well, that was thanks to his helmet for keeping his head safe, when his sniping perch gave way and he toppled a few floors down. But now, his blue and white helmet was split almost in two, severing a bunch of delicate wires and essentially cutting off his contact with the rest of the team.

 

Lance props his helmet up beneath his arm, carrying it beside him as he walked back to the rendezvous point. He wasn’t sure when the rest of his team would get there, without access to the comms, but they all knew the plan.

 

Just as he turns the corner, the broken fountain they’d deemed their meet up point coming into view, Keith flung himself at him with tears in his eyes. Lance drops his helmet in favour of catching his boyfriend, but the sudden weight and the momentum at which Keith was running topples them over.

 

With a grunt, Lance lands on his ass, and is just about to complain about it when he sees the absolute look of love and relief in Keith’s stormy eyes. “Honey?” Lance asks quietly.

 

“I was  _ so fucking worried _ about you.” Keith whispers in response, his fingers skimming across every inch of Lance’s face and neck, making sure he was completely okay. “I heard you scream, and then--”

 

“I’m okay.” Lance soothes, and leans his face into one of Keith’s hands. “I just fell. I promise, my love, I’m okay.”

 

Keith sighs in relief, before swooping in to kiss the air out of Lance’s lungs. Not that Lance minds. When Keith wraps a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling them as close as their armor allows, Lance feels nothing but safe and loved in his lover’s arms. It didn’t matter that the hand cupping his cheek was shaking slightly, or that the lips against his own were a little too firm.

  
Lance brings his hands up to cup the sides of Keith’s face, reminding him that he’s here, he’s  _ okay. _ They’re here together, and that’s all that matters. They could fill in the cracks together later, when they were alone and able to just  _ be. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any cute or angsty Klance stuff y'all wanna show me, please do!!! Who knows, I could even end up writing a drabble for it! So please feel free to share them with me, I promise I won't bite <3
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
